Don't forget
by My Thyla My Captain
Summary: Not a songfic.What happens when Jack betrays the woman he loves in the Sattelite for fame and glory?What becomes of them?And what if he could get a second chance with a reporter girl? JackXOC, JACKxCARLY


SUMMARY: I got the idea from a TV show, called 21 Jump Street.

Disclaimer: I do not own YUGIOH 5DS or 21 JUMPSTREET.

ONESHOT!

* * *

Don't Forget

"Jack, can I ask you a question?" Carly asked one day, drinking coffee with him in her small apartment.

"Sure." Jack said monotonely, sipping quietly on his coffee.

"In the Satellite, did you ever have a girlfriend?" Carly asked. Jack stopped drinking his coffee, pouring it down the sink drain. He suddenly didn't feel like having coffee much.

"Yeah. Why? Is this some new journalist piece or something?" Jack asked coldly, glaring at the reporter girl he had learned to love.

"No! It's just... well you don't really talk about your past much, and..." Carly drifted off

"That's just how it's gonna stay. See ya later." he grumbled, picking up his jacket and hastily going out the door.

"Jack! Wait!" Carly shouted to no avail. "Was it something I said?" she asked herself.

XXooXXooXX

Jack stormed down the highway, going triple the speed limit. His blond locks flew furiously around his face. His violet eyes stayed straight on the road. His fist was clenched around the clutch. The necklace she gave him those years was banging on his muscular chest. He still remembered her face. Her beautiful voice. Her attitude.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Jack! Ya big idiot! Why'd ya do that for?" she flared, looking at the snow that was flared over her clothed body._

_"I don't know? Ya wanna fight?" Jack asked, tossing a snowball to catch it in the other hand._

_"You're on!" she chuckled, folding the snow that layered the ground into her hands._

_*PRESENT*_

Jack nearly jumped from his duel runner, walking into the house where his friends resided.

"What's up Jack?" Crow asked blankly, used to his friends 'hissy fits'.

"Buzz off, bird brain." Jack sneered, walking (More like stomping) up the stairs into his room.

"Whoa! What was that about?" Yusei asked, seeing what the commotion was upstairs.

"Jack's throwing a tantrum and I don't know why, so don't ask me." Crow said, putting his boots on the table.

Yusei looked up the stair case sadly. 'He hasn't forgotten about her.'

XoXoX

Jack grasped the emblum that hung around his neck. He was about to yank it off and throw it out the window when a voice came from behind him.

"Who asked?" the voice said, concerned.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jack said coldly.

"You know very well. Who talked about Scarlet, Jack?" Yusei asked, having a fist pounded in his face. Yusei fell back, thumping on the floor. The teen held his nose as blood rushed out of it. He looked up at the attacker. Jack stood above him, wild-eyed and furious.

"I thought we agreed NEVER to talk about her EVER again!" Jack hissed, standing over him, bending down, and clenching his fist around the front of Yusei's shirt to where their noses nearly met. Yusei was frightened, it was evident in his eyes.

Getting out from his revine, Jack slowly released Yusei, leaving the frightened teen on the floor. Jack chucked a box of tissues at Yusei's face, who luckily caught it in time.

As Yusei was cleaning himself off, Jack stood by his open bedroom window. He looked up at the rising moon, the breeze slowly moving around his hair. He said nothing.

As Yusei finished, he threw away the soiled Kleenex's. He then walked slowly to his blond friend. Jack wouldn't turn to face Yusei, though he knew that Yusei had gotten up. Jack's thoughts were racing of the things that could have been. What should have been. Just another thing he gave up.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Jack! What are you doing? Martha's gonna kill ya!" Scarlet muttered in a hushed voice, watching Jack carve something into the bark of the tree. They were in the garden where Martha had planted all the tree's to 'make the children happier'. He remembered her telling him that her great-grandma had planted the giant oak tree._

_"Done." Jack said, moving away to reveal his master piece._

_SC + JA  
4EVER_

_It was carved in an intricate heart. Scarlet had never seen Jack do something like this._

_"Jack... It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, jumping on him and showering him with kisses. He laughed._

_"So does this mean that you'll be my girl friend?" Jack asked._

_"Is that a question?" Scarlet asked, her voice ringing like bell in his ears._

_"I guess not." he said, as the two lovers kissed once more._

_*PRESENT*_

Jack felt as though he was choking. These memories were to forever haunt him.

Yusei stood there next to his friend, waiting for him to speak. Jack's mind showed him a low blow.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Scarlet. I have to tell you something." Jack said sternly, as he was becoming lately. Scarlet was wondering what happened to her fun-loving Jack. Scarlet waited._

_"Yes Jack? What is it?" she asked her lover, trying to get him to look at her. He didn't._

_"I'm going to be leaving. I probably won't be coming back. I'm escaping into the city. I'm getting my one and only chance at getting out of this dump. You understand, don't you?" Jack asked, still not looking at her._

_"I'm guessing I'm not coming?" Scarlet cracked, her heart shattering into a million pieces. He acted like their love had never existed. 'This dump' is your home, and you said that this 'could never be a dump as long as my friends and you were there.' She didn't have (nor how to ride) a duel runner, and there was only one seat in his. _

_"No. I'm sorry Scarlet. One day, maybe. But, I need to forefill my dreams." Jack said, as he was starting to walk out the door. The black haired girls heart thumped crazily._

_"Jack!" Scarlet shrieked, grasping his pale, gloved hand. She held onto it as if it were a life raft in a turbulant sea. He stopped, still not looking at her._

_"Jack, please! Don't leave me here! Please! You can't leave me here! Jack, I love you!" she cried, tears streaming out from her sea-green eyes. She loved this moody, arrogent blond jerk. Even through all of this, all they had been through, she couldn't believe she was losing him in one swift blow. "Jack, look at me!" she cried desperately, knowing she was the only one that could truly see his emotions._

_Jack turned, his violet eyes burning into her green orbs. They were cold, yet sharp like knives. But behind them was pain. Pain of leaving? Pain of telling the truth? Or the pain of betraying a lover? Either way, she knew that face. He was never going to budge, no matter how much she needed him. How much she pleaded, he wouldn't listen._

_'Please don't make this harder than it is.' his eyes said._

_She latched onto his hand for dear life, while her other hand broke the necklace that she wore around her neck. With shaky hands, she gave him the necklace that had been in her family for generations. She opened his hand, and placed the tough metal in it._

_"Since you won't stay with me... please... take this... and remember me. I will never interfear with your life again. It will be as though I never existed. Like our love had never existed. Which I guess it hadn't." Scarlet said, closing his hand around the object and releasing his hand. She started walking away. She needed to get away. The earth had just collapsed on her, and all she wanted to do was crawl in a hole and die._

_"Scarlet, wait." his accent rung through her ears, making the tears run even faster. When he reached for her hand, she spun around, swiftly taking it away. She looked up at his perfect face, and her heart broke all over again._

_"Let go of me Jack! Leave me already! If you've been waiting for an invitation, here it is! Ju-" she was cut short by lips stopping hers. They were agressive at first, but got tender. He clung to her like he, himself, were falling, which he was. _

_She was getting intoxicated. He was like a drug. She needed him. But she knew this wasn't right._

_She pushed him away, thrusting herself away from his perfect body to be left alone a few feet away._

_"Scarlet." he said, and she looked back once more. His face was different now, torn. His eyes were pleading, as if they needed reassurance that he was doing the right thing. She loved him, and wanted him to live the life he wanted. Even if it was without her._

_"Don't forget us, okay Jack, when you're some big whip in the city. Please don't forget. Don't forget." she just kept repeating those words._

_"Scarlet, I-" he was staring to say, but she inturrupted him. She turned away from him. _

_"Just go Jack. I don't want you here. GO! Go and leave us. I never want to see you again." she muttered, running away, tears running down her face like a river. All of those things were lies, but she had to say them. In the distance, she heard him revving up his duel runner, and it's comforting humm grew dimmer and dimmer in the distance until she could no longer hear it._

_'Good-bye Jack.' she thought._

_*PRESENT*_

He groaned and fell to his knees. Oh, why had he ever left?

"Jack?" Yusei asked, not expecting to get an answer.

Jack was left with the last thoughts of her.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Mina, I don't care! Just, I don't know. Get Secter Security. I don't want to be disturbed right now." Jack said arrogently, not caring much about the thousands of fans that were outside his mansion right now. All he wanted to do was go to sleep and dream about her. He wondered what she was doing right now._

_As he took off his jacket, and slowly walked into his room, he noticed he wasn't alone in his room. He saw a figure sitting on his bed. Anger filled him as he turned on the light._

_A girl was sitting on his bed, legs criss-crossed. She held a picture in her hand. Her dark blue hair was straight with bangs in her face. Her dark green eyes stared at him with curiosity. Several criminal marks were printed on her face. How had a Satellite gotten here?_

_"It's you." she whispered, a grin appearing on her face. Jack looked back annoyed._

_"And you are?" Jack muttered, ready to call upon security at any moment. Her face dropped._

_"You forgot." she nearly choked out, tears springing to her eyes. "I guess you really didn't care. To think I had been in love with you all this time." she said sadly, looking at the picture in her hand._

_"As I asked before. Who are you?" he hissed, growing steadily closer._

_"It's me Jack. It's Scarlet." she said, looking at him again. His expression didn't change._

_'Is this some sort of joke?' he wondered to himself._

_"Yes. Of course you are. So, SCARLET, how did you get here?" he asked sarcastically._

_"Jack, you don't believe me. Never thought ya would." the mystery girl said solemly, nudging at something in her pocket._

_"And I suppose you're gonna try and convice me you are." Jack muttered darkly, his hand touching his phone though his pocket._

_"Just look at this." she said, handing him the picture, which he took like he was holding the most disgusting thing in the world. But when he truly looked at it, he held onto it._

_It was him and Scarlet and the rest of the guys, all posing infront of the orphanage, laughing. He remembered it. They had split the picture up before he left so that, one day, they would know who the other was. It was truly Scarlet. He gasped._

_"Scarlet, what happened to you?" he muttered, and froze._

_She was fiddling the object that she had in her pocket. A revolver. He stood there, not saying anything, afraid to move the slightest muscle._

_"When you left, my life fell apart. Nothing seemed stable anymore. I knew I was going to die young. I was diagnosed with AIDS. When you left, a guy saw me walking alone. I guess you can picture the rest." she muttered, her voice trailing off. Jack's frozen heart ached. He had missed this woman, and he was the cause of her... predicament._

_"Scarlet, oh my god, I am sorry. I should have been there. I should have-" Jack was trying to think of words that fit this feeling of... dread?_

_"There was alot in which you should have been there for. You left me there, bleeding. Well Jack, I just wanted to see you before I left." she said, fidgeting with the gun again._

_"Stop talking like that. Put that gun down!" he hissed loudly, staring at her different appearence._

_"Why? I'm going to die next month anyway. What's the point?" she muttered. Jack was suprised. This girl. This girl who was once lively and loved life wanted to end hers._

_"Well, you could live longer than that. And I will pay for your medical expenses." Jack said, reaching for the gun._

_She swiftly took it away, getting up, and pressed it to her temple. Jack was frantic now._

_"Tell me you love me Jack." she comanded, her finger on the trigger._

_"Scarlet, I love you, even without force. I have loved you, even when I left. I regretted ever leaving you. I love you Scarlet." Jack said, and she looked deep into his eyes._

_"You do?" she asked._

_"Of course I-" tried to say, before getting inturrupted by his answering machine._

_"Jack, there's a meeting concerning the tournament tomorrow. It's mandatory. I have all the fans cleared away, so it's just you and me. Love ya. I... uh.. bye!" it was Mina._

_Jack looked frantically to Scarlet who just stood there, dumbstruck._

_"I can explain-" Jack tried to say, inching closer. She noticed him, and pointed it directly toward his heart._

_"You don't need to explain." she said, tears rolling down her pale cheeks. "You've forgotten about us. I broke a promise to never see you again, and i'm sorry. But I'll fix it." she said, pointing the gun towards her torso. Jack knew what was going to happen next._

_"NO!" he shouted, only a moment before the bullet was shot. She looked at him with pain stricken eyes as she shot. Jack ran to her as she fell on her knees, dropping the gun, her eyes rolling back in her head._

_"Scarlet! SCARLET! Stay with me! Don't you die on me!" Jack shouted, pleading. He cradled her convulsing body, her blood spilling onto his white jacket. He leaned forward, and her necklace fell out of the cloth. He ripped part of her shirt to press it against her wound._

_As she struggled for breath, she smiled, looking at the object dangling from his neck._

_"Y-y-you r-r-r-r-r-r-remem-m-mbered." she stuttered out, looking into his frenzied eyes. He saw pain, but happiness all the same._

_"Of course I did! I never forgot! Stay with me!" he cried, holding onto her dying body, her blood staining everything red. He could feel her life force ebbing away. Time, as it always seemed to be doing, was running out._

_"I l-l-love you Jack. I w-w-want you t-to find a girl y-you were meant to be with. Lo-love her. Cherrish h-her." she said, clawing at his shirt and anything on his body she could hold onto. The pain she felt was gut-wrenching, but the pain when she and Jack seperated was a thousand times more painful._

_"Don't talk like that. You'll be fine. Just keep fighting." Jack said, knowing she was going to die. The pain in his heart was one that could cause death._

_"I've tried to stay strong. I've always been fighting. I can't fight anymore Jack. I... can't." she said with much difficulty. Then she said something that he didn't expect._

_"Kiss me Jack." she said, her green eyes burning into his violet orbs._

_Without a moments hesitation, he did. He placed his lips upon hers, and the spark was still there. She clutched one hand in his hair while he held her. Soon, she was nearly out of breath. They broke all too soon._

_"I love you Jack. Don't forget..." was all she whispered, before her body went limp._

_He couldn't look at her. The love of his life was gone forever, lost in his own arms. His heart iced over. Nothing in this world seemed real. Nothing in this world mattered. No. Jack Atlas was left alone. All he could think about was her and himself now._

_"I love you, Scarlet. I'll never forget." his heart became ice, hardening at the cruelty of the world._

_*PRESENT*_

"I need to go talk to Carly." Jack announced, walking from his room, Yusei on his tail.

"At three A.M.?" Yusei asked.

"She deserves better than how I treated her. I need to go to her." Jack thought about Scarlets words. 'Love her. Cherrish her.'

"What ever you need to do." Yusei muttered, letting his friend go down the stairs, and start up his duel runner.

XXooXXooXXooXX

It was raining outside, so when Jack banged on Carly's door, he was sopping wet, his hair sticking to his head.

He heard Carly walk up to the door. She opened it, and looked up at him.

"Uhh. Hey Jack! What'ya doin up so early? OH MY GOD! It's freezing outside! Come in!" she said, grabbing his wrist, and pulling him inside.

"I'll make you some coffee, and-" Carly started to say, when Jack's lips stopped hers. She was stunned, and fainted.

"Well, I did intend on that going a little better." Jack said, picking up the reporter girl, and placing her in her bed. 'Guess I'll have to wait til' morning to talk to her.' Jack thought to himself.

XXooXXooXXooXX

Carly awoke with a yawn, and remembered last night. She looked around the room blurrily without her glasses. 'Guess it was just a dream.' Carly thought to herself, reaching for her glasses on the bedside table. When she put them on, she could see everything. She gasped.

"JACK! What are you doing in my room? And why are you still wet?" she shrieked, pulling the sheets above her head.

Jack's voice was close. "I wanted to tell you I was sorry for storming out, and that I cherrish you, and I never want my precious reporter girl to ever change. And I still don't know how to do the clothes." Jack said with difficulty. She was shocked.

"Oh my god! Really?" Carly gasped, shocked at Jack's outofcharacterness.

"Yeah. I really don't know how to do the clothes." Jack said, sitting on her chair that sat in the corner. He had been waiting for her to wake up.

"No I mean... You cherrish me?" Carly said shyly, staring at her hands.

"... Yes." Jack said quietly as a blush of color stained both of their faces.

"And you don't want me to change?"

"Never."

"Even though I'm clumsy, and can be an airhead, and I'm not pretty." Carly said dismally.

"What are you talking about?" Jack said quizzically. Carly looked up to see him walking toward the bed. Her heart sped.

"I love the way you can't walk on a flat surface without falling. I love saving you from a disaster. I love your attitude. I love it when I can correct you. You are the most beautiful person I know. Carly, my little reporter girl. My Carly. My own little sun." he said, odd for it to come from his lips.

"But... you deserve models. Riches. All the things I can't give you." Carly muttered quietly, her heart soaring and breaking at the same time.

"I don't want models. You are the best person i've ever met. You saved me from myself. Your more beautiful then any model. And you have the most beautiful eyes..." Jack said, pulling her chin up to look at him. He slowly took off her glasses and smiled.

"Jack.." Carly blushed deeper, if possible. She looked at him, and since he was near, she could see him.

"What brought all this on?" she asked, moving closer to him, and rested her head on his wet shoulder.

Jack looked at his hands, and sighed. 'Your gonna have to tell her someday.' a voice said, and he agreed.

"Carly, I need to tell you a story about my past. It all began with a wonderous woman named Scarlet Carter..."

* * *

How was that? Please read, fav, and review!

~ILJA~


End file.
